Etats d'esprit
by Vecona
Summary: Saison 6, fin de l'épisode 2. Shane et Jenny se retrouvent enfin en tête à tête, et cette dernière se dévoile


Shane et Jenny se regardaient, ne sachant que dire. Jenny venait enfin de trouver les mots pour s'expliquer, et exprimer ses sentiments. Nikki lui importait peu.

_« Quand je te l'ai dit j'ai vraiment senti mon cœur.. se briser »_

Cette phrase semblait résonner dans toute la maison, fracassant le lourd silence qui y planait depuis maintenant une semaine; depuis ce soir où Jenny avait décidé de ne plus lui adresser la parole.

Shane, après un court moment d'hésitation, s'approcha doucement de Jenny, et la prit dans ses bras. Elle sentait à quelle point son amie souffrait en son for intérieur, elle l'avait détecté dans ses yeux dès le soir où elle s'était faite maladroitement surprendre avec Nikki, mais elle n'avait finalement pas vraiment compris sur le coup. Maintenant, tout était clair.

A ce moment, Shane eu un flash de Jenny quelques années auparavant. Ce jour où, dans la salle de bain, elle l'avait vu assise dans une marre de sang, cette lame de rasoir à la main. L'atroce illustration de l'autodestruction. Sa douleur morale avait atteint son paroxysme, et Shane lui avait assurément sauvé la vie. Finalement, cela tenait à peu de chose, c'était un heureux coup du sort: Jenny aurait pu se retrouver seule chez elle sans personne pour intervenir, poussant la mutilation jusqu'à un point de non retour. Involontairement, Shane frissonna à cette pensée sinistre. Elle venait de faire le serment de ne plus jamais la faire souffrir, elle était désormais sa seule famille, la seule à lui faire encore confiance.

Shane la serra plus fort, et elle pu percevoir l'accélération simultané de leurs rythmes cardiaques respectifs. Jenny semblait chancelante, Shane se cambra alors pour déserrer légèrement leur étreinte, elles furent bientôt face à face.

Jenny n'osa pas lever les yeux jusqu'à ceux de Shane, troublée par une certaine honte. Elle repensait à cette longue semaine, durant laquelle elle avait refusé de lui adresser le moindre mot, à celle qui représentait désormais tout pour elle, cette dernière ayant pourtant tout essayé pour se faire pardonner. Jenny aurait eu tant de chose à lui dire, mais elle se retrouvait prisonnière de sa propre rage, qui anéantissait son discernement. Elle venait de prendre conscience de son erreur. Elle avait voulu croire qu'elle en voulait à Shane d'avoir partagé un moment d'intimité avec sa propre ex, « l'ultime trahison » comme elle avait dit. Or, il y avait autre chose. C'était Shane qu'elle voulait, elle en était maintenant certaine.

Retrouvant confiance en elle à cet instant, Jenny leva lentement les yeux, leurs regards se croisèrent. Shane pu y lire la multitude de sentiments qui l'envahissaient simultanément.

Sans un mot, Shane empoigna son visage et l'embrassa.

Un frisson parcouru instantanément tout le corps de Jenny. Shane entremêla ses doigts dans ceux de son amie, et l'entraîna dans sa chambre. Ce fut la nuit la plus douce et la plus romantique qu'elle n'avait jamais passé. Malgré son palmarès impressionnant de conquêtes, parmi lesquelles certaines tombaient à genoux, aucune ne la connaissait vraiment. Depuis toujours, elle n'était qu'une sorte de Don Juan au féminin dans un univers lesbien, un fantasme en chair et en os. Elle savait qu'elle n'arriverait pas à être fidèle, et malgré les apparences, cette situation la rendait malheureuse : elle se sentait convoitée, certes, mais ce n'était finalement que pour son physique. Jenny était la seule à la connaître aussi bien qu'elle se connaissait elle-même, et les caresses qu'elle lui avait offert cette nuit là l'avait rendue vivante. D'une façon violente et concentrée, elle s'était sentie exister. Quant à Jenny, cette nuit lui permis de tout oublier. Nikki était désormais bel et bien morte pour elle.

Elles se réveillèrent le lendemain matin le sourire aux lèvres, se rendant compte que la situation était surréaliste. Ceci étant, elles étaient heureuses d'avoir osé franchir le pas.

A ce moment, la sonnette d'entrée retenti.

_« -Jenny, c'est Alice, tu es là? Je viens pour te montrer mon synopsis! »_

_« -Oh merde! Alice... »_


End file.
